Heretofore Class B Motorhomes, which are small motorhomes using a cargo van or a camper van chassis as the base of the motorhome, have lacked the features of homes built on larger base chassis such as Class A and Class C motorhomes. The Class B motorhome of the present invention is built on a chassis such as the Mercedes-Benz 3500 Sprinter chassis (170 inch wheel base) and includes a bathroom at the rear separated from the kitchen in the front of the coach by twin beds. The bathroom at the rear of the coach includes a toilet and a shower with the toilet on one side of the bathroom and the shower on the opposite side of the bathroom.